


Sweet temptation

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, I have to tag it because I swear a lot sorry, M/M, Older Liam, Swearing, There is a scene of the movie the proposition, Younger Zayn, sort of daddy kink, sort of soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother says something like a name and she introduces the boy to him. Zayn isn’t listening at all. He is blatantly staring at the boy. He is broad, like... A lot broader than Zayn. All muscles running under his white t-shirt. He also wears his jeans so low on his hips, too low for his own good. A batman snapback rests on his head, hiding away dirty blonde hair cut very short on the sides. And his beard make Zayn wants to crawl under a bed to hide. The boy looks at Zayn with a smirk on his luscious lips. Zayn averts his eyes, looking at his mother instead and he makes a sound that he isn’t proud of, giving his mother a look that says that he wasn’t listening at all. His mother rolls her eyes and repeats </p><p>“Zayn, this is Liam, Karen’s son. He’s the one who’ll stay with you this week. He is on his spring break, aren’t you Liam?”</p><p>“Yes, I am, Mrs Malik.”</p><p>“So polite. But please, call me Tricia. And here is my son Zayn, I’m sure you will be great friends this week boys.”</p><p>[Or the one where Zayn has to stay at home alone for a whole week and his parents find him the perfect babysitter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/gifts).



> So this is for eroticziam who ask for "age gap fic with younger!liam (like, high school preferably) and older, frat boy zayn (think, university)" and now you understand that I failed miserably... I'M SO SORRY!!! I don't know how I did it, but I sort of started writing the fic with Older Liam and forgot that you wanted Older Zayn... and when I realised my mistake, I already had 20 pages down on paper and I couldn't go back... :( So I'm really really sorry. I hope you'll like it anyway, and if you don't, I'm really sorry and I'll apologize forever!! 
> 
> And I want to thank Vanessa FOREVER because she helped me A LOT with the story when I was crying on it. haha She gives me a lot of ideas so I can't thank her enough! She also did my beta along with Caroline and Avery! Thank you girls for your hard work!! Since I'm not that good in english, it was really necessary that I had a lot of betas. So I hope there isn't too many mistakes and if yes, they are all mine! 
> 
> So I hope you'll like my story! :)

He had desperately tried to make her change her mind. He had started by complaining for a week. It didn’t work. He had tried to be perfect the next week. The perfect son, washing the dishes, making his bed, mowing the lawn, looking after the girls. Nothing worked. And here he is now, standing next to his mother, asking her one last time to listen to him. He is a big boy now, almost a man, he could stay alone for one little week. But his mother decided otherwise. 

“Zayn, sweetheart, I know you can handle being alone for a week, it’s not that I think you are not responsible enough, it’s just that I’ll worry too much if you’re by yourself. I want you to be with someone else when we are gone.”

“But Mom! You left me alone last summer for a long weekend and everything was alright when you came back, yeah? Why can’t you trust me when I say that I’ll be okay for a whole week?”

“Zayn, please,” Tricia answers, a little exasperated. ‘We discussed this already. We had this exact conversation at least ten times over the last two weeks. My decision is made and anyway, we can’t go back now, can we? He is already on his way. So be a good boy Zayn and just accept it. Try to make a new friend for the week, yeah?”

Zayn’s mom looks at him expectedly and Zayn has no other choice than to smile and accept his fate. He’ll be babysat during the whole week while his parents will be gone on a trip in Spain. No, he won’t babysit someone, he’ll be the one looked after. By a boy only four years older than him, moreover. It’s shameful. 

When his parents first told him that they were going on a trip in Spain for a week, he was looking forward to it. Some teens would be happy to have the whole house to themselves to have big parties with a lot of people and trash everything. But Zayn wasn’t like that. He wasn’t even sure that he had enough friends to pack the whole family house anyway, let alone to trash it. 

No he was just looking forward to be alone. Alone with himself for once. He loves his family, but sometimes, being six in a house is quite overwhelming. Between the cries of Saafa running around and the complaints of the two others, Zayn was craving some silence. But then, his mother had annonced to him that she had found the perfect babysitter for him and his idea of the perfect week had vanished in front of his eyes. He tried since then to convince her that he could stay alone at home, but his mother didn’t want to hear anything and here they were now, waiting for this boy, the son of one of his mother’s friend, to arrive. His mother wanted to wait for him to greet him and thank him for staying here during the week before they leave to catch their plane. Zayn kind of wishes that he would be late and that his parents have to leave before he arrives. Then maybe Zayn could convince the boy to return home, that he didn’t need his help to stay home during the week. 

He is almost regretting not going to his grandparents with the girls. His older sister didn’t have this problem since she is at university, being a big girl and all. Big girl my ass, thinks Zayn. Doniya is only one year older than him and she likes to rub it in his face, being away at uni and all. Zayn hates her a little bit for that. 

Anyway, now he has to face his fate because a car is pulling in the driveway and his mother is asking him to carry her luggage to the door. He did as told and tries to ignore the fact that his mother is greeting his worst nightmare.

He takes the suitcase and does as his mother asked but when his mother talks to him, he raises his eyes and he meets some warm chocolate brown ones. 

His mother says something like a name and she introduces the boy to him. Zayn isn’t listening at all. He is blatantly staring at the boy. He is broad, like... A lot broader than Zayn. All muscles running under his white t-shirt. He also wears his jeans so low on his hips, too low for his own good. A batman snapback rests on his head, hiding away dirty blonde hair cut very short on the sides. And his beard make Zayn want to crawl under a bed to hide. The boy looks at Zayn with a smirk on his luscious lips. Zayn averts his eyes, looking at his mother instead and he makes a sound that he isn’t proud of, giving his mother a look that says that he wasn’t listening at all. His mother rolls her eyes and repeats 

“Zayn, this is Liam, Karen’s son. He’s the one who’ll stay with you this week. He is on his spring break, aren’t you Liam?”

“Yes, I am, Mrs Malik.”

‘“So polite. But please, call me Tricia. And here is my son Zayn, I’m sure you will be great friends this week boys.”

Tricia looks at the clock sitting over the kitchen table and yells at Yaser who is still in their room. They have to leave or they will be late. Yaser appears with his luggage in hand, ready to leave. He holds out his hand for a handshake to Liam and presents himself before turning to Zayn. His father gives him a big hug and tells him to behave before turning to Liam to say some things about the house, like Zayn doesn’t know everything that has to be known. It is his house too after all. But he didn’t have time to say anything because his mother is on him, almost choking him with the force of her hug and saying to him that she will miss him and that she loves him. Zayn loves his mother dearly, but right now, he would have throttled her for being all motherly over him in front of this boy, Liam. His father gives him another pat on the shoulder and salutes Liam before passing the door. They climb in the car, waving one last time in the direction of Liam and Zayn and they’re gone. 

Leaving Zayn alone with this walking wet dream of a boy Liam is. Fuck. 

The fact is that Zayn isn’t good with people. He has friends, for sure. But he has only a few and that’s okay with him. There is Louis, who he hadn't had a choice in befriending since Louis decided for him on the first day of school and never let him alone since then. And there is Niall and his boyfriend Bressie. Zayn has some girl friends too, like Perrie and Jade who are both sweet and funny. But that’s it. And he is really happy about that. And when they are all going to a party, it always takes a lot of convincing by Louis and Niall to get him to go. Sometimes it’s even Jade and Perrie who call him to make him come. Zayn isn’t a people person. He is an hermit and is totally okay with that. 

So, when this awkward moment arrives where he is alone with Liam and finds him stuck with him for the week, Zayn panicks. He isn’t good at small talk. He isn’t good at making friends. What is he going to do? 

That was until Liam talks. 

“So… are we going to stay out here all week? Can we go inside? Maybe you could show me where I’ll sleep?”

Zayn turns towards Liam and watches him smile. Zayn tries to answer him and he seems to fail miserably since Liam’s smile falters a little. Zayn mentally slaps himself across the face before making his way inside, hoping Liam will take the cue to follow him. He does. 

Zayn then makes his way for the stairs but turns around abruptly. Liam, who was following him very closely crashes into him. Zayn almost falls backwards under the hardness of Liam’s chest. It was without counting on Liam’s hand which grabbed him by the elbow before Zayn could go anywhere. 

When Zayn finds his balance, Liam lets go of his elbow and smiles a little smirk to Zayn. Again. This smirk will be the end of Zayn, seriously. Zayn steps back as not to be so close to Liam and excuses himself. 

“Sorry. I.. do you want any help with your bags? You could bring them to your room… If you want,” says Zayn awkwardly, looking at his feet more than Liam.

”Cheers! Maybe you can bring this one yeah?” says Liam, pointing to a backpack on the floor.

“Sure”, answers Zayn, taking the bag which seems to be full of books and swinging it on his shoulder.

He then continues to walk in the direction of the stairs, with the bag on his shoulder and Liam on his heels. 

Zayn’s brain is running a hundred miles per hour. He is thinking about what he is wearing, an old t-shirt with holes and stained jogging. He is wondering if there is compromising things on the floor of his bedroom. Not that he is planning to bring the boy in his room, they just have to pass in front of it to go to his sister’s where Liam is going to sleep. He is thinking of what to say to Liam. He is wondering what this boy is thinking. All those questions going around again and again in his head.

Zayn tries to breathe, long and deep inhalations to calm himself. It’s barely working. When he arrives at the top of the stairs he speaks as they walk along the corridor. 

“This is my parent’s bedroom, here is Saafa and Wahliya’s, here’s mine and here is where you’ll sleep. It’s the bedroom of my older sister, she’s at uni. Wahliya wants it since Doniya is at uni, but Saafa doesn’t want to be alone in her room, so my mom decided that she had to stay with her until she’s ready and over there is the bathroom and if you need anything you can ask and… yeah.” 

Zayn stops speaking abruptly because he was ranting and he is out of breath and he wants to slap himself in the face for being noisy with Liam. The boy doesn’t seem to mind though, because he is looking at Zayn, smiling his little smile again, the one that Zayn wants to rip from his face or kiss, he’s not sure about that, yet.

Liam says nothing, increasing the uneasiness that Zayn is feeling. He enters the room and looks around him. He puts his bag on the floor, near the little bare desk in the corner and goes to the bed. He touches it, like he is testing it and smiles to Zayn a big, bright, sunny smile. Zayn dies inside a little. 

“Thank’s Zayn. It’s perfect!”

Zayn only nods, mumbling something under his breath, barely in control of his mouth anymore. What is he supposed to do now? It’s too soon to eat since it’s barely four in the afternoon. It’s way too early to sleep. He has nothing to do since he has already done all of his homework. So he stands there, in the door frame, since Liam is digging in his snatchel, sorting through his things. He is searching madly in it, and it seems like he can’t find what he’s looking for. 

He finally stands up and sighs. Zayn looks at him, saying nothing, only admiring the way his shoulders were stretching his t-shirt and how he could see his abs peeking through the thin material of it. Finally, Liam speaks and Zayn almost jumps. 

“I just realized that I forgot my smokes.”

He makes an annoyed sound with his tongue and he seems really upset with himself. 

“I… I have some… if you want.”

Zayn couldn’t believe he succeed to say something clever. Okay, he stammered just a little, but he said something. It was a nice upgrade. He was quite proud of himself. 

But it was before Liam looks at him the way he does. It’s a mix between surprise and amazement. Zayn then losed all of his pride and looks at his feet. 

“You do? You have cigs?” 

Zayn only nods and makes a beeline for his room where he keeps his cigarettes, hidden from his parents. He takes his pack in hand, looking in the mirror on his way and roll his eyes because his hair is a mess. He thinks about putting a beanie on it, but it would be lame since Liam already saw him anyway. So he returns briskly to Liam’s room, but he isn’t expecting for Liam to be just here, in the corridor already on his way to Zayn’s room. So Zayn came face to face, for the second time in less than an hour, with Liam. It’s becoming an habit. Liam this time giggles a little, yeah, giggles, before Zayn rights himself again, without the help of Liam’s hands this time, not that he notices. 

Zayn shows his smokes to Liam and the latter smiles another big smile of his. 

“We... We can’t smoke inside though. Come with me.” Zayn says before turning around and going down the stairs. 

Liam is following him. He crosses the kitchen to go to the patio door which leads to the backyard. He then sits at his usual place on the floor of the wood deck, his feet on the first stair. Liam does the same and looks at Zayn excitedly. Zayn reaches under the deck where there is a hole in the trellis and comes back with a tin can filled with sand and cigarette butts. 

Liam looks at him with a mock impressed face and Zayn laughs because he can’t help it. Liam’s face is too good. Liam laughs too and takes the tin can to help Zayn who is getting his cigarettes out. He gives one to Liam and takes one for himself. He then lights up his smoke and gives the lighter to Liam. Zayn watches Liam take his first draw and almost stops breathing because Liam’s lips around a cigarette is a sight that Zayn wasn’t ready for. At all. His lips look so obscene. But then, the sigh he lets go as the smoke whirls into the air makes Liam look like he is in a dream. A really wet dream of Zayn's.

“So, Zayn, you are in high school, right?”

Zayn tries to act cool and nods, answering while blowing some smoke in the air. Unfortunatly, he chokes a little on it and cough while he keeps nodding to Liam. Congrats, loser. 

“Cool. I went to this school too, before uni. Is it as lame as it was when I was there?”

Zayn snorts. Is it lame? Is there any high school that isn’t? Zayn can’t wait to finish this year to go away seriously. He can’t fucking wait. 

“It is. It’ll always be.”

Liam snorts too. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Zayn was all giddy that he made Liam laugh. It was a laugh right? He’s pretty sure it was a laugh. 

They smoke in silence after that. Zayn knows that he should have asked Liam what he is studying, how life is in Uni, if he has a girlfriend, or anything. But he says nothing. He keeps looking at his feet or at his fingers, smoking heavily. He is pathetic. 

If he was alone, he would have brought his sketchpad outside with him and drawn while he was smoking. Right now, his fingers are tingling with the need to draw Liam. That beautiful boy is shining in the descending sun in the horizon. His tanned skin is glowing under the light and his snapback makes shadows on his face, accentuating his strong features and his high cheeks. He is beautiful and Zayn is staring. He tries to avert his eyes, looking at the flowers his mom had planted all around the wood deck. When he looks back to Liam though, the boy is looking at him with that smirk again and Zayn thinks that it is the end of him. Again. Zayn is happy to have a dark compexion because he is sure that he is blushing under the scrutiny of Liam’s eyes.

He is the first to finish his smoke, smothering the butt in the tin can, asking himself what he could do now. But finally Liam beats him at it. 

“I have homework to do. I know it’s boring, but if I don’t do it now, I won’t at all and it’s not a good idea. Is it ok if I just go to my room and do some before dinner?” he says, extinguishing the cig in the tin can too. 

“Yeah, no problem! I’ll probably read something in my room or anyway… I don’t care. I mean, it’s okay.” 

Calm down Zayn, you’re making a fool of yourself again. But Liam is smiling at him, like he can’t stop doing it, like he doesn’t care at all if Zayn is kind of lame. 

“Okay cool! I’ll try to do one or two hours of work and after we can decide what we’ll eat for dinner, yeah?” 

“Yeah, sure!” 

So Liam stands up and goes back into the house and Zayn stays back, looking at the sun until his eyes almost burn and all he sees is a bright white light. He then rubs his eyes with his palms and sighs. He is so pathetic. He wishes he could have some social skills.

After several minutes, he stands up too and goes back inside. He climbs the stairs to his room and snatches his sketchpad and starts drawing. He was craving to draw Liam from the moment his eyes met his so now is the moment to satisfy his needs. 

He doesn’t see the time pass until someone knocks on his door-frame, making him jump. Liam is there, looking a bit sheepish to disturb Zayn. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you jump, but I’m tired of working on stupid physics. Are you hungry? We could eat dinner?” 

Now that he mentions it, Zayn is starving. He looks at the time and realize that it’s ten past seven, so he closes his sketchpad hurrriedly, without looking at his drawing and stands up to meet Liam at his door. 

“So, what do you want to eat?” Zayn asks while they make their way to the kitchen. 

“I don’t know. I’m not very good at cooking. Are you good at something?” says Liam, looking at Zayn sheepishly again. 

Zayn is thinking that “Shy Liam” is one of his favorites. Not that he has favorite Liams. No. Not at all. 

“I’m good at microwaving frozen dinner from my mom?” says Zayn looking in the freezer and finding lasagna.

Liam then laughs and Zayn looks deeper into the fridge to hide his blush, because Liam’s laugh is the best of Liam’s things. Again, not that he is counting. 

So they eat the lasagna and Liam talks about Uni and asks Zayn other questions, like who his friends are and what he likes to do and little innocent questions that make Zayn sweat, or blush, or smile stupidly. Liam is going to be the end of him, really. 

After that, they watch a movie on the TV and they go to bed relatively early since Zayn has school in the morning and Liam has homework to do again. 

In his bed, listening to the soft music that is coming from Liam’s room, Zayn thinks that he can do it. He made it through the first day, he could do the whole week. He can do it! He has confidence! 

But it was without thinking about all the problems Liam was about to bring into his life.

~~~~~

And in the morning, Zayn finally understands what kind of trouble Liam Payne is.

Since Zayn is not a morning person like, at all, he makes sure that he has two alarms to wake him up because his mother isn’t there to knock on his door if he is running late. So he sets his alarm clock and just to be sure, he sets another alarm on his cell phone too, ten minutes later. He also hides his phone really far from his bed, on his work desk. Like this, he has no choice but to stand up when his alarm goes off. 

He is lucky he knows himself that well because when the alarm on his bedside table goes off, he shuts it off and turns around in his bed, burying himself more deeply in his cover. 

So when the second alarm goes off and he has to stand up on feebly legs to shut it off, he is already up and he just has to succeed at not going back to his bed. 

He goes to take his shower and then down to the kitchen to make tea and breakfast. 

In fact, he also kind of forgot that Liam was in his house. So when someone opens the front door and steps in, all sweaty, Zayn forgets for a moment where he is and mostly who he is. The view is quite something. Liam, all sweaty, his hair glued to his forehead, the white t-shirt damped in sweat sticking to his back, highlighting the muscles of his shoulders and his pectorals. He is humming a song that is blaring through his headphones and when his eyes meet Zayn’s, he smirks, his eyes full of mischief like he understands why Zayn is looking at him dumbly and like he is well aware of his sexyness.

Zayn is so screwed. 

When he regains some of his mind, he averts his eyes to plunge them in the tea in his hands. He doesn’t miss Liam who is making his way to the kitchen, still all wet and sexy. 

“Hi Zayn! Sleep well?” says Liam, making his way around Zayn, the nearest he could from Zayn, to reach into the fridge to take a water bottle. Zayn almost feels Liam’s arm brush against his back. Zayn mutters then some inintelligible words and Liam smiles at him before going upstairs and saying to Zayn that he is going to take a shower and to have a nice day. Zayn didn’t answer anything. Only drops his forehead on the counter top while cursing at himself. 

How is he supposed to survive this week now? Will it be like that every morning? Will he have to go to school with a stiffy in his pants every day? Zayn breathes in deeply and looks at the clock. It’s time for him to get ready for school because Louis will be at his door in a few minutes. 

He puts his dishes in the sink and he puts on his shoes at the same time he grabs his backpack. He makes it to the door just in time because Louis is pulling in front of his driveway with his shitty car. If Zayn wasn’t already outside when Louis arrived in front of his house, he would just push the horn until Zayn is in the car. His neighbors does’t really like Louis.

He doesn’t bother to lock the door since Liam is inside anyway. He has his own key if he has to go outside. Zayn remember that Liam said the night before that he would go to his parents and maybe visit some friends who are home too for spring break. So Zayn climbs in the car and makes a sound of agony as soon as the door is close. Louis looks at him unimpressed. 

“Good morning to you too. Happy Monday and all. I’m really good thanks. I had a wonderful weekend! And you Zayn, how was your weekend?”

“Sorry, but I’m in a crisis right now, I don’t have time to be polite,” answers Zayn, burying his face in his hands. 

“Yeah, I can see that. What happened?”

Now Louis looks a little bit worried about Zayn. Serves him well. It was always Louis who was all dramatic. For the first time, like ever, it’s Zayn and he would appreciate every second of it. 

“Louis!! I’m gonna die!!” says Zayn still in his hands. 

“And why’s that? Is it the babysitter? Its this weekend that your parents were going to Spain, right? So, is he really boring? Does he want to play Donjon & Dragon with you? Does he have a collection of insects that he brings with him to show it to you? So??”

“No Louis. NO! You don’t understand! He is HOT! Like, really hot!”

Louis hits the breaks a little too hard at the intersection and Zayn whines when his head, which was still in his hands, hits the dashboard. 

“Sorry, sorry! But seriously? He’s hot? Hot like what? Like who? Chris Pratt hot? David Beckham hot? Or more like boy-next-door hot?”

“David Beckham hot!”

Now that he was thinking about it, Zayn thought that Liam was looking, in fact, a lot like the football player. 

“This hot then. Wow. You’re screwed Zayn.”

Zayn whines again and Louis pats his thigh in reassurance. It isn’t doing anything to help Zayn, but he is feeling like Louis understands how it’s such a nightmare for Zayn and he is feeling a little less alone. 

Louis drives about a minute in silence, seeming to think and finally speaks, “So, what will you do?” 

Zayn looks at him like he has grown a second head. 

“What do you want me to do?” answers Zayn. 

Louis shrugs while turning in the parking lot of the school. 

“I don’t know Zayn, maybe you could flirt with him? You have a hot boy at your home all week! Since he can’t go anywhere it could be a good practice?”

“Are you crazy?? No, no, no. I can’t!! And I’m sure he knows that I fancy him! I can’t take my eyes off of him, he is so hot! Louiiis!! What will I do?”

Louis stops the engine and turns to look straight at Zayn. He puts his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and shakes him a little. A lot in fact. Zayn’s teeth clatter together with the wobble.

“Zayn Malik! You are a very intelligent man, with a lot of wonderful qualities and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on anyone. If you want him, I’m sure you can pull this big university man in your bed. You can do this! Okay? Repeat after me. I can do this!”

Zayn nods but says nothing. 

“Zayn, repeat!” says Louis with an authoritarian voice. 

“I- I can do this.”

“One more time with more conviction.”

“I can do this!”

“What can Zayn do exactly?" asks a voice with a thick irish accent behind Zayn that makes him jump out of his seat even though he knows who the voice belongs to. 

“Zayn can do anything!” says Louis at his place.

“Sure, it’s Zayn!” answers Niall, clearly convinced by that fact himself. Zayn wishes he could be as persuaded as his friends. 

After that, Zayn explained his situation with the “uni boy” to Niall like Louis calls him even if Zayn told them his name. Niall said the same thing as Louis because he is always on Louis’ side and Zayn decides that his friends are terrible. Him? Flirting with Liam? They are insane. Really. 

And when they meet Perrie and Jade for lunch at the cafeteria and Zayn recounts his story to them, they aren’t a lot of help either. Jade claps in her hands and says something like “about time this fucking boy find some man to get laid” Zayn decides to ignore that and Perrie is the most friendly since she pats him on the shoulder and listens to him whine. He likes Perrie, she is nice. Nicer than his other friends who are planning to come over to his house the next day to see the phenomenon that is Liam. 

Zayn wants to die. 

But Perrie says it’s not a solution and since she is a good friend, Zayn decides to listen to her. 

At the end of the day, when he is making his way to Louis’ car, Niall makes a rude gesture with his fist in front of his mouth and the girls gives him thumbs up. He finally climbs in Louis’ car with a terrible sigh. 

Louis drops him in front of his house after a pep talk ride and a friendly pat to the shoulder before pushing him out of the car in the street. 

Zayn hates his friends. All of them. 

He walks to his house at a slow pace. He doesn’t want to face Liam yet. Not after what all his friends had said to him all day. 

Images of him and Liam kissing and making... stuff, are stuck in his head and it’s not good for his mental health to face Liam with those kind of thoughts in his head. But he doesn’t have a choice right? Since Liam is in his house and all that. 

Fuck. 

Zayn turns the doorknob and enters the house with a shaky breath like he is entering a murder scene, apprehending what he would see. Finally the sight before his eyes is even worst than he thought it would be.

Liam is there, sitting at the kitchen table. There are books and books all scattered on the table, all open on different pages. Liam is reading one of them and keeps another one open with his second hand. He has a pencil behind his right ear and he seems really concentrated. Zayn is careful as to not make a noise. He doesn’t want to disturb Liam, he wants to keep that perfect image stuck in his memory. 

But Liam seems to hear him anyway because he raises his eyes from his books and looks at Zayn like he was emerging from a far far state of focus. It’s at this moment that Zayn loses the ability of moving. Liam is stunning. 

He is wearing black framed glasses on his nose. His hair is a mess, like he didn’t bother to style it in the morning after his shower and like he passed his hands way too many times in them in desperation. His hair is curling in different directions and some of it is falling on his forehead in a twirl that makes him look like he is coming straight out of Grease. He is breathtaking.

Liam smiles finally at Zayn and speaks, “Hey!”

“Hey” answers Zayn, simply. 

Liam looks at the mess on the kitchen table and looks back sheepishly to Zayn.

“Sorry about the mess.”

“No problem!” says Zayn. “You seems to be in real deep concentration. I don’t want to disturb you, I can go to my room.”

“Oh no, Zayn. Don’t. I’ll clean up my books. I don’t want to take all the space. If you have homework to do, you can do them here, I let you some space.”

Zayn doesn't know what to answer. He has some homework to do, in maths and english. But he knew that if he does them in the kitchen, with Liam, it would be impossible for him to concentrate enough to do something. But he could hear his friends, in the back on his mind, saying that it’s the perfect time to be close to Liam, to try to learn things about him. And Liam is looking at him like he wants Zayn to stay with him.

But Zayn can’t do it. Even if his friends were confident, he is not. 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go in my room do some of my homework. Maybe we could eat dinner at six? Is that okay with you?” says Zayn, looking anywhere but at Liam. 

“Oh, okay, if you say so. And I don’t know if I’ll be there for dinner. I was supposed to see my friends tonight, so don’t bother with me. You’ll be good right?” says Liam, while searching something in his books on the table. 

Zayn looks at him like he has been betrayed, but then remembers that Liam owes him nothing so he simply nods and goes upstairs to his room. 

He puts on some loud music, because it seems that Zayn is childish and he buries himself under his duvet instead of doing his homework. 

When he hears Liam leave the house, he goes downstairs and makes himself a sandwich for dinner. After that, he stays in his room for the rest of the night, feeling like he missed something. 

When he goes to bed, Liam isn’t back yet and Zayn tries not to care. He tries. 

~~~~

In the middle of the night, Zayn feels hot, really hot. He doesn’t understand why and in his sleepy mind he just turns around, pushing all his covers because he is so hot. But then he meets something solid beside him and when this solid thing groans a little, Zayn wakes up really fast. 

Beside him, waking up slowly, is Liam, in all his clothes from the day, his eyes half closed, looking at him with a frown on his face. 

“What are you doing in my bed??” cries Zayn a little too high pitched for a grown man like he is. But, to his defence, he is in bed with Liam, so he is really far to be in his normal state. 

“What? Zayn, don’t yell, my head…” says Liam, rubbing at his eyes with his palms. 

“Are you drunk? You are in MY bed, Liam!”

It’s at this moment that Liam looks at Zayn more seriously and realises that he is in fact, in Zayn’s bed. He sits up and looks around him like he is still a bit lost. And then he stands up and wobbles a little before taking a step in the direction of the door. 

“Are- are you ok?” asks Zayn a little worried that Liam could maybe take the stairs instead of turning in his room. 

“Yeah, sure,” slurred Liam. “Go t’bed Zayn. ‘Night.”

And then he disappears and Zayn sits there, in his bed, during a long minute, before burying himself under the covers again but keeping his eyes wide open. His pillow has a scent that wasn’t there before, like Liam let his scent on it. 

Was it all a dream? Liam was in HIS bed. He could have gone in any bed, in any room, but he ended up in Zayn’s bed instead. Zayn couldn’t believe it. And it’s why it took him a lot of time before he goes back to sleep, breathing deeply in his pillow. 

~~~~~

The next day, when he gets up and he peeks his head in the corridor, Liam’s door is still closed. And when he comes back from his shower and when he eats his breakfast and takes off to school, Liam is still sleeping. 

Zayn is grateful. He doesn’t know what he could have said to Liam. And doesn’t even know if Liam would remember a thing about last night. 

So he goes to school and says nothing, until Louis asks him what is bothering him. 

His friends laugh at him for the rest of the day. 

~~~~~

And when he comes back home after school and Liam is on the sofa, with a water bottle in his hand and a shitty movie on the TV, Zayn understands that he would remember nothing. So he says nothing about it and when Liam asks him with his puppy eyes if they could eat McDonald’s for dinner, Zayn says yes after laughing at Liam for his hangover. 

Everything is alright. And if in the night Zayn dreams that Liam is sneaking into his bed again and wakes up of his dream with his hand in his pants, it’s just between him and his sheets. 

~~~~~

It was Wednesday morning and the week was going well. Too well. So that's why, for the first time that week, Zayn wakes up late. Really late. He has less than ten minutes to get up, take a shower and eat breakfast before Louis will be in front on his house, honking his life away until Zayn gets in the car. Fuck. 

So Zayn gets up in a hurry, grabs his towel in one hand and barges in the corridor in the direction of the upstairs bathroom. In his hurry, he didn’t notice Liam’s door, which is open and the sounds he hears from the other side of the bathroom’s door. He simply goes straight for the handle and opens the door. He doesn’t register what happens until he is on the floor, on top of something solid and wet who is breathing. 

“Good morning?” says Liam, seemingly not disturbed at all by Zayn who is on top of his naked body, in only his boxers. Their skins are touching almost everywhere and Zayn has a lot of difficulties to make his body move to get off of Liam. 

“You’re all wet,” Zayn says dumbly, still not able to move his body like he is all good where he is. The traitor. He can’t even look in Liam’s eyes, he is way too close, so he just keeps them at his collarbones level, which is not really better, because Liam’s collarbones, duh.

“Yeah, it’s what happens when you go in the shower. And I would say that you have something in your pocket that is currently poking my thigh, if you had any pocket, but I suppose it’s what happens when you are a teenage boy in the morning.”

And for sure, Zayn, because he was late, didn’t realized until now, that he had a morning wood. And that the position he is into, isn’t helping at all to lessen it. 

Did Zayn says that he would die before this week could end?

After what Liam says, his brain seems to catch up with the situation and order his body to move the fuck off of Liam’s wet and muscular body.

Zayn wants to die.  
~~~~~

“You did what??” yells Louis in the car after Zayn explains to him why he was late. 

“And I had a stiffy Louis!!! My penis was digging in his thigh!!! I want to die…”

Louis knows that it is not a good time to laugh at his friend, but the situation is really too hilarious so he can’t help it and starts laughing at Zayn anyway. 

“It’s not funny!! Louis!! Stop!”

“You have to admit, that from an oursider's point of view, your situation is extremely funny!”

“Maybe, but it’s all too fresh in my memory to laugh at it now. I can still feel his hot skin against mine…”

“Okay, stop! I don’t need to know all your wet dreams about this uni boy.”

“It’s not a wet dream, it’s the reality! My life is a nightmare!”

“Since when porn is a nightmare?” says Louis, smirking at Zayn and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Stop it!” says Zayn without a lot of conviction, smiling a little to Louis because his life is not a porn movie. It isn’t even a late night movie on the cable that he was watching with his friends when he was too young for real porn. 

His life is pathetic. 

~~~~~

On Thursday, after school, Louis implores Zayn to go to the cinema to see the last Minions movie, so he texts Liam to let him know that he is going to be home late. Yeah he has his phone number, Liam said to him that if he had any problem he should text him anytime. Liam was taking his babysitting role very seriously. Zayn was nervous about it, when he first gave it to him, but finally it was useful. 

When Zayn comes back home, it’s at least ten pm and the house is all dark. There is no trace of Liam anywhere and Zayn thought that maybe he is out with his own friends again. It’s thursday after all.

So Zayn climbs the stairs two at a time, not bothering to turn on any of the lights because he is going to read a little bit in his room and then go to bed. He opens his door and doesn’t bother to close it behind him. It’s not an opportunity he can have a lot when all his family was there. 

He takes his latest comic book that he hasn’t read yet and throws himself on his bed to read. It’s not until he is all settled that he hears something coming from the other side of the wall. It’s a sound, like a stomping. 

Zayn pushes his comic on the side and brings his ear closer to the wall. The stomping stops but he hear some ruffling. He frowns, not knowing what it is. Is it Liam? What is he doing? 

Zayn is about to settle into bed a second time to read, but he hears a louder noise, this time, really audible. It’s a moan. From Liam, he is pretty certain now. 

Zayn is only looking at the wall, like there would be an alien coming out of it. Is he supposed to make some noise, to signify to Liam that he has come back and that he is in his room? But then he hears Liam moaning again, loud. 

Zayn looks at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing even. What is the good thing to do in these situations? Why is Zayn’s life so complicated suddenly? Why is Liam in his life? Is he his nemesis? Like The Joker is for Batman or Moriarty is for Sherlock Holmes? 

Zayn tries to shake himself. He isn’t in some fiction story, he is in real life. His life. 

Liam moans again and the stomping is back. 

And because his life isn’t enough of a mess already, his cock seems to be really interested by those moans. Sure, Zayn’s brain isn’t helping, trying to imagine what Liam is doing in his room. Is he on his back, thrusting up in his hand, with his feet solidly planted on the bed, sweat dripping on his chest from the effort? Or is he on his belly, humping a pillow hard, desperate to get off, the muscles of his thighs contracting with each thrusts? Zayn can't choose which option was better. His brain keeps alternating between the two and his cock is getting really interested, filling up while he is hearing Liam going at it on the other side of the wall. 

Finally, Zayn’s brain shuts down and his body takes control. His right hand comes down to his pants and starts to stroke his cock through them. Zayn is about to let out a moan, but he brings his other hand on his mouth to muffle the noise. He hears Liam on the other side stopping and resuming his actions. He has to be really quiet if he wants to do this. 

Zayn usually prefers to tease himself a little when he has those moments with himself. But right now isn’t the time to take things slow. He has to get off as quickly as he can because in a moment Liam could be done. 

And since he is Zayn’s inspiration, it’s now or never. 

He doesn’t waste any time and plunges his hand in his pants, taking just a few seconds to unbutton his jeans to have better access. He then grabs his cock and gives it a few pumps to brings it to its fullness. He tries to keep his moans deep in his throat and not let them out. He uses his other hand to keep himself quiet since his right hand is giving him more and more pleasure as he tugs at his cock. Zayn is still hearing Liam who is going quicker then he was a moment ago. His moans are constant and the stomping hadn’t stopped. 

So Zayn only let his brain wander to Liam, imagining what it would be to have him in front of him right now. What he would do to him. Since the beginning of the week, Zayn had dreams about Liam’s lips, how they are so plump and so indecent. 

If Liam was in front of him right now, he would kiss those lips for sure, bite them, until they are all red and swollen. Also Zayn can’t stop thinking how good those lips would look around his cock. They would look insane, wrapped around him. And it’s with this image that Zayn finally come in his pants, trying to moan as quietly as he could. His breathing is fast and he is looking at the ceiling, trying to hear something on the other side of the wall. With his orgasm, he forgets that Liam was on the other side and ignored if he had finished yet. 

Since Zayn couldn’t hear anything, he hurried to get up and change his clothes. He doesn’t want to be in this position, with his hand in his pants, if Liam could be anywhere in the house right now. So he hops out of his jeans while standing up and wiping his dirty hand on his soiled boxers. He then drops all of his clothes in his hamper and put on a new pair of boxers. He was about to put some pyjamas bottom when he hears someone speak from his door. 

“Hey, Zayn, you’re home!” says Liam while standing there, looking at Zayn putting his pyjamas over his clothed bum. It was a close call and Zayn had completly forgot that his door was open. 

“Hey! Yeah, I just came in.”

“Cool! How was the movie?” asks Liam while making his way in Zayn’s room and taking a seat at his desk. 

Liam is looking a lot like a man that just got off. He is all tousled, shirtless and his sweats are hanging really low on his hips. Enough that Zayn knows he isn’t wearing any boxers. His cheeks are red from exhaustion and Zayn could clearly see that his lips are redder than usual. 

If Zayn could be the person who could bring Liam to look like that, he would be a very happy man because Liam is gorgeous. 

And there he is, sitting in Zayn’s room, like he hadn’t got himself off just a moment ago. And Zayn is sure that he has the same look as Liam. His eyes are certainly shiny like his and he is sure that his chest is sweaty enough to be hard to believe that he is just coming from the cinema, unless he would have run home. 

But Liam had ask him a question and he had to answer, even if he is sure his answer would come a little breathlessly. 

“It was cool. It was a very funny movie.”

“I should have come with you,” says Liam and Zayn chokes on some air. 

“Wh- What?”

“To the cinema! I should have come with you. I really liked Despicable Me! The Minions movie would be great to see.”

“O- Okay. Yeah. It was great. Next time I’ll invite you,” says Zayn without thinking. 

“Yeah? You will?” says Liam with something like hope in his eyes. 

“Yea- Yeah sure!” says Zayn a little overwhelmed by Liam’s reaction. 

Liam then smiles to him with a big bright smile and stands up. 

“So I’ll let you go to bed, it’s late enough.”

He walks towards the door and turns around before going out of the room. 

“Tomorrow is Friday. And I thought that maybe we could invite some friends of mine and yours and I don’t know… have a fun night in with some beer and pizza and maybe some movies. What do you think? Do you think that your friends would be up to it?” Says Liam without looking directly at Zayn, like he is shy about asking. 

“Yeah! It’s a great idea Liam! We should do that. I’m sure my friends would be up to it!” answers Zayn with more enthousiasm that he sould. He is just really happy to do something with Liam again before this week would be over, even if they’ll still be together two whole days.

Liam smiles again really really big, so that his eyes squints a little. 

“Cool!! I’ll tell Harry and I’ll buy some crisps and beer tomorrow. It’ll be brilliant! Good night Zayn, sweet dreams.”

Zayn only smiles to Liam while he is making his way out of his room, closing the lights at the same time. Zayn thinks he smiles even in his sleep that night. 

~~~~~

On the next day, Zayn is coming home from school with Louis. But this time, Louis parks his car in the driveway, just behind another car that Zayn doesn't know. So it’s certainly Harry’s, the friend Liam had been talking about last night. 

Niall and Bressie will come after Bressie’s training. He is on the school’s athletics team and has training on Friday nights after school. Niall is always in the bleachers on those nights, waiting for his boyfriend. Zayn once asked Niall if it was boring to wait for him but then Niall’s eyebrows rose up and he said something about Bressie being really fabulous while training and Zayn didn’t ask anything anymore.

So Zayn and Louis make their way to the house. Louis has been excited all day. He will finally meet Liam and he couldn’t be happier. Zayn isn’t though. He is worried of what Louis could say to Liam. He know his friend and he know that he loves to say as many things he could to make Zayn blush. He hadn’t think about that when Liam asked him to do this little evening with friends. Now he is thinking about that a lot. Especially with Louis who is skipping towards the front door of the house. Zayn is so screwed, again. 

They enter the house and Liam and, who Zayn supposes is Harry, are there, on the sofa, a beer in hand, talking while watching TV. They stop when the boys enter and the smile Liam gives to Zayn is so bright that Zayn almost blushes. Almost. 

“Oh god, I didn’t sign up for this.” says Louis next to him, not loud enough for the two guys to hear him, but enough for Zayn to understand. Zayn in retaliation nudges him to shut him up. 

“Hey guys! How was school?” asks the lanky boy next to Liam who stands up and comes to Louis and Zayn. “I’m Harry.”

He presents his hand to Zayn and the latter shakes it, introducing himself. Harry then turns to Louis and shakes his hand as well. 

“And I’m Louis. And school was boring as always.”

Harry laughs a deep laugh while looking at Louis with luscious eyes. Zayn looks at Louis and he could see that he is trying to not be disturbed by Harry, but Zayn knows better. He knows Louis more than anyone else. And the more Louis would try to stay away, the more he is interested. So Zayn would have some leverage on Louis tonight, actually.

“Didn't you tell me that you were supposed to be four?” Liam asks Zayn. 

“Yeah, we will. It’s just that Niall’s boyfriend has training and they’ll come after that.” 

“Oh, okay, cool!” 

Zayn is hoping that the evening would be better than what his week with Liam was. Like, not a succession of weird conversations between the two of them. It’s already starting to get weird, a bit too much for Zayn’s liking. He hopes that some alcohol will help him relax. He is, in fact, counting a lot on this. 

After the awkward exchange, Louis looks at Zayn with raised eyebrows but then goes towards the sofa and pluncks himself on it. Harry then follows him to sit beside him. Zayn has the choice of sitting on the other sofa, alone, or on the love seat with Liam. And if there is a moment in Zayn’s life that he has to be confident about, it’s this moment. So he goes to the love seat and sits beside Liam who makes room for Zayn and looks at him like he is the sun of his life. Zayn tries to calm his breathing and focus on the TV, but he can’t since he is aware of each and every movements Liam does.

This is until Louis proposes to play a game of Fifa. Liam and him end up playing against each other and Zayn can finally concentrate on other things and it helps a lot. 

Niall and Bressie arrive about an hour after they started playing Fifa and Niall comes in the house saying he is starving. Liam gives his controller to Harry, who is really bad at video games apparantly, and goes to call for a pizza. Niall and Bressie take place on the other sofa, almost on top of each other as always, after introducing themselves to Liam and Harry.

When the pizza has been ordered, Liam asks everyone if they want a beer. They all say yes, so Liam goes to the kitchen again to grab a drink for everyone. 

“You should help him Zayn, it’s your house after all.” says Louis while beating Harry’s ass to the game. If Louis could have seen Zayn, he would have seen that Zayn’s eyes were murderous. But he is right, Zayn has to help Liam. So he stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. That is not without Niall giving him two thumbs up, though. 

He arrives in the kitchen and Liam is there, trying to bring all the beer by himself, but failing miserably. Zayn can’t help himself but laugh a little to the sight. Liam looks up from the pile of beer in his hands and looks a little sheepish while putting all of them back on the counter. 

“I was trying to make just one go, but I just can’t…”

“No problem, I’m here to help. It’s my house after all.”

“Yeah, but it’s me who had the idea to invite everyone. So it’s okay if you don’t do anything.”

Zayn only answers by rolling his eyes and making his way to Liam to take three beers from the counter and bringing them to the living room. Liam smiles and brings the other three. 

Zayn gives the beers to Niall and Bressie and keeps one for himself. Liam then gives his to Louis and Harry. Zayn sits on the love seat again, since it’s now the only available place in the living room and Liam sits beside him like the first time. They are a little closer, but not that much.

After that, since there are more people who wanted to play, they put in Marvel Ultimate Alliance and the four of them play as a team. Zayn was good at this game, since it was his, and Louis too because he plays often with him. Liam is not so good, but is trying his best. They are always trying to help Harry. He is always about to die, he seems not to be able to fight properly. That is a lot of fun. They exchanged the controllers so everyone could play until the pizza arrives. When it does, Liam pays for it and brings it in the living room. Zayn, during this time, has brought some plates to eat the pizza and some beers for those who had finished theirs (Niall and Bressie). 

“Look at those two, all domestic. It’s beautiful to see that.” says Louis, the little shit. Zayn is already blushing and Liam is laughing, like it’s the best joke ever. Zayn wishes he could take this all like a joke, but he can’t. Louis is striking too close to home with his jokes and he knows it. 

They stop the game and put a movie in. They vote between Guardians of the Galaxy (Zayn’s suggestion), The Ugly Truth (Harry’s suggestion) and American Pie (Niall’s suggestion). Liam vote for Guardians of the Galaxy almost immediately and Zayn looks at him like he is the best thing in his life and Liam answers him with a little glint in his eyes. Louis votes for American Pie and Niall and him high five, but Bressie votes for Guardians of the Galaxy too and Niall looks at him like he has betrayed him in the ugliest way possible. Bressie makes it up to him by kissing him during a very long ten minutes and Louis is the one to tell them to get a room and so they stop because Bressie wants to see the movie even if Niall is ready to leave and actually find them a room.

They all settle in silence, only saying their comments from time to time. At a moment, Liam stands up to bring more beers and gives one to Zayn and one to Louis. When he sits though, he is even closer than before and their thighs are touching all the way from the hip to the knee. Zayn is trying to breathe normally but his brain is running a hundred miles per hour. He is happy that the lights are all off and that the only lighting is coming from the movie because he is sure that he is blushing again. 

But Zayn hasn’t seen everything of what Liam has in mind. 

After a few moments, Zayn has almost succeeded to calm his heartbeat and focus on the movie. But then he feels Liam move and something start touching his hair and the back of his head, just down where his shoulder meets his neck. 

He simply stops breathing, not sure of what it mean. Liam has clearly rested his arm on the back of the sofa and his hand has come to the back of Zayn’s head. His fingertips are brushing Zayn’s hair, playing with it lightly, sending shivers after shivers down Zayn’s body. He doesn’t know what he should do. For the moment, he is trying to make his body relax and focus on the movie, but it’s impossible. He is just very aware of every movement Liam is making, from the way his chest is moving from his breathing to the way his fingers are all gentle against Zayn’s skin. 

Zayn is almost on fire. All his body is hot and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He is just looking at the TV screen without seeing anything. Only feeling. Feeling Liam. And he wishes he could do something to feel more of him. But he doesn’t want to move or do anything by fear that Liam would stop touching him. It would be the worst since Zayn was dreaming about this since the beginning of the week. 

Zayn finally closes his eyes, to help himself relax more and concentrate on his breathing. He is doing a good job since he has succeeded to relax his body until he is all settled against the sofa and his head is resting lightly on the back of it. 

He doesn’t remember anything after that because he fell asleep.

He wakes up in a jump when someone turns the light back on in the living room. He puts his hand in front of his eyes to help him not be blinded by the light and raises his head from the back of the sofa. 

In fact, now that he is more aware of his surroundings, he realises that it wasn’t the back of the sofa, but Liam’s arm and that Liam had a hand on his shoulder. In fact, his body was almost all the way against Liam’s body. Before Zayn could stand up hurriedly or anything, Liam talks in his ear, “Hey sleepy head, it’s time to go to bed,” he says in a whisper. 

Zayn’s heart starts to beat so fast, he is afraid that Liam could feel it. When he opens his eyes and sees that there is nobody else in the living room, he speaks in a sleepy voice, “Where are the others?”

“Bressie and Niall have been gone since the end of the first movie. Louis and Harry just made their way out to go home. It’s just you and me now. I didn’t meant to wake you up like that, but Louis opened the light on his way out. Sorry.” explains Liam, still whispering in Zayn’s ear. 

Zayn gets a lot of shivers from that. 

He then tries to stand up but Liam puts a hand on his chest to prevent him to do so. 

“Don’t, you’ll get all dizzy. You were in a really deep sleep.” 

Zayn only answers in a groan and all he wants is to curl against Liam’s body again and bring his nose to his neck to smell his amazing scent. Since the beginning of the evening, Zayn was mesmerized by it and now that he is in a sleepy state, he only wants to do it. And in his sleepy mind, he says why not? So he groans a little more and only turns on his side, curling towards Liam, burying his face in Liam’s shoulder, breathing his scent deeply through his nose the best he could. 

It was the best idea that Zayn could have. 

Liam then wraps his arm around Zayn and brings him closer. Zayn is feeling so good. It’s the best moment of his life. Being in Liam’s arms is something that he couldn’t have imagined simply in his mind. It’s the best feeling. His arms are so muscular, holding Zayn so close to him. His chest is solid under Zayn’s hand and his shoulder is so comfortable, like it was meant for Zayn’s head to rest on. He isn’t planning on moving at all. He can just lay there, his nose in Liam’s shirt, breathing him in and just savouring the moment before he wakes up. 

Because it is a dream, he is sure. It can’t be real. He can’t be this close to Liam. And it’s certainly not real that Liam has his lips agains’t Zayn’s hair, kissing it lightly like he is some precious thing.

They stay likre that for a certain moment, only appreciating each other for being this close for the first time of the week.

But those moments have to finish eventually. 

“Hey, we should go to bed. It’ll be more confortable. Don’t you think?” says Liam, his voice low and calm.

Zayn shakes his head agains’t Liam’s shoulder like a petulant child. 

“No, I don’t want to. I’m good here. I want to stay here.”

Liam laughs, and Zayn feels it resonate in his chest, like thunder’s rumble. 

“I assure you we’ll be even better in a bed. I promise.” says Liam, like he is bargaining with a child who doesn’t want to go to bed. In fact, that’s exactly what Zayn is.

And then Zayn says something that he didn’t know he had it in himself to say. 

“Will you come to bed with me then?” he asks with a small voice, all muffled by Liam’s shoulder. 

He can’t see Liam, but he feels a smile against his hair when he hears the answer. 

“Yeah, I’ll come with you. Lets go then!” 

And Liam pushes Zayn a little off of him and Zayn reluctantly follows the lead. His eyes are all bleary when he looks around him and Liam smiles at him brightly before standing up and giving his hands to Zayn to help him up. 

Both boys make their way out of the living room and Liam turns off the lights before pushing Zayn a little towards the stairs with a hand on the small of his back. 

Zayn should have a lot of things on his mind. He thinks that he probably should be in a state of pure panic right now. 

But he isn’t. 

Maybe it’s the exhaustion making him loose and relaxed, or maybe it’s just because he found a place where he wants to be, and where he is really comfortable. But his mind is at peace. His brain isn’t running like crazy like it did all week. He just has this peace, this numbness which is invading his brain and his body and that’s the only thing he feels right now. The feel of Liam’s hand in the small of his back, or this smell, this amazing scent that is so Liam. It is like his senses take upon his mind and Zayn has never been this happy in his life. And he has the feeling that it would be better in a few minutes if Liam really follows him to his room. 

And he does. And Zayn doesn’t know what to do with this.

His mind may be n a sleepy state, but he understands the implication of Liam coming in his room after he clearly asked him to. His intentions are clear and if Liam is here, it’s because he knows what is coming. 

Zayn just doesn’t know what to do next. But he doesn’t have to decide, because Liam speaks, while staying really close to Zayn, his breathing almost ghosting agains’t Zayn’s face and looking at him deeply. 

“Zayn, I know that you are not really… experienced and I don’t want you to feel pressured. I want you to know that I respect you and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. And if you only want to sleep, it’s okay with me. And if you want to cuddle, I’m here. And if you want more, you just have to tell me what you want. I want to be perfect for you Zayn, because you deserve it.”

Liam pauses a little, looking at Zayn while he is completely enthralled by Liam’s words.

“You are so beautiful, Zayn. You don’t know how precious you are to me.”

And with those words, Zayn knows that he is up to everything that Liam wants to give him. 

“Liam, please. Kiss me.”

And Liam smiles, but does what Zayn asked. And Zayn is in heaven. Sure, he has kissed boys before. One at a party when he was 15 and another before that, behind the school, when he was 13. But this kiss. This very kiss with Liam is the most perfect one. 

First because Liam is slightly taller than him and that Zayn has to push a little on his toes to bring his lips to Liam and taste him properly, and that is making him all vulnerable, but in a good way. Because Liam has wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him against his body, like Zayn could go anywhere but into Liam’s arms. Because his lips are salty because of the crisps and his tongue taste like beer and sweets. And mostly because it’s Liam who’s kissing him and Zayn didn’t think that it would ever happen. 

And when Zayn feels a little bolder, he pulls on Liam’s shirt, where his hands were clutching at it and goes back until the back of his knee hit the edge of the bed and he falls backward on it, Liam following him in his fall. Liam makes sure he is not crushing Zayn in the process, even if Zayn would be more than okay with that. 

They keep kissing again and again. At some point, they reajust themselves on the bed to be more in the center of it, their heads on the pillows. Zayn’s hands are everywhere on Liam’s body, touching his skin where he can, sneaking his hands under Liam’s t-shirt. Liam is caressing Zayn’s face and hair mostly, going to his neck, cupping his cheeks while kissing his lips avidly. Liam is sweet and gentle, like he is affraid of breaking Zayn. Zayn is more desperate, like he has all those pent up feelings that he has to let go.

The more they are kissing, the more Zayn is desperate for Liam to touch him. He wants Liam’s hands on him everywhere. And Liam isn’t doing it at all, being all virginal in his touch on Zayn’s body. So Zayn stops kissing Liam, even if Liam goes after his lips when Zayn takes his distance. 

Liam then open his eyes and looks at Zayn. 

“Are you okay Zayn? asks Liam with a lot of worry in his voice. 

“No I’m not, Liam.”

“Oh… do you want to stop?” he says, starting to withdraw his hands from Zayn’s body. 

Zayn rolls his eyes in exasperation but he could cry if Liam isn’t touching him more soon. 

“No Liam, I don’t want to stop. I want you to… you know.” and Zayn’s shyness decide it was its time to come back. 

“You want me too what Zayn?” asks Liam, more confused than before. Why Zayn have a crush on this guy? His confused face is so cute Zayn can’t help himself and kiss Liam one more time. But Liam doesn’t let him continue. 

“What Zayn? You have to say it to me. What do you want? Do you want to stop? We can, it doesn’t bother me.” 

“No Liam, please, I don’t want to stop. I… in fact… I kind of want… more?” says Zayn, without looking directly to Liam, too shy to see how Liam would react. 

But if Zayn would have looked into Liam’s eyes, he would have seen all the lust that was shinning in them. It’s when Liam groans that Zayn looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Zayn, you can’t say those things looking all shy like that. You’ll be the end of me…” answers Liam. 

And before Zayn can say anything, Liam is on him, kissing him deeply, making Zayn groans against his mouth. Liam pushes Zayn on his back and he almost climbs on top of him to pin Zayn to the bed. Zayn never felt this vulnerable before but protected at the same time. Liam has this way to make Zayn feels all those contradictory emotions.

Liam is everywhere and Zayn doesn’t know what to do. His hands are at the base of Liam’s neck, playing roughly with his hair while Liam’s hands are rummaging Zayn’s body. Zayn is feeling hot everywhere, his body on fire. And when Liam finally rolls his hips against Zayn’s, they both groans at the same time, their mouths still attached to each other’s. Zayn still wants more, so he raises his hips from the bed to come after Liam’s, searching for more friction. He is rewarded when Liam bring back his hips and pushes against Zayn, their clothed cocks brushing and sending a wave of pleasure through their bodies. 

But it’s still isn’t enough. 

Liam decides that he has to see more of Zayn’s skin. So he sits up on his heels and pushes Zayn’s t-shirt up his torso. Zayn helps him and the t-shirt is off in no time. Liam takes his time to admire Zayn’s chest and abs, brushing them with his fingertips. Zayn is blushing again under Liam’s look. But Liam’s eyes are filled with so much desire that Zayn isn’t able to understand why. He is just a stupid seventeen years old boy, still in high school. Beside Liam who is a man, in university, with a life of his own. Zayn is a nobody. But there he is, with this man looking at him like he is the most perfect thing on the universe. Zayn can’t understand his luck. 

When Liam decide that he has enough of looking at Zayn and that he has to touch and taste, he comes back to Zayn to kiss him first on his mouth and after on his neck, shoulder, sternum, belly, hips and back up. Zayn squirms under Liam, not knowing what to do not to explode with all those feelings. Liam kisses him again before going for his own t-shirt and removes it. 

Zayn is the one to look at Liam now, touching his chest where there is some hair which is going down to his bellybutton and down again to some place Zayn still can’t see yet. Liam is amazing, his body is muscular and defined. Zayn wants to kiss every part of it, but Liam decides otherwise because he comes back on the bed and lay down beside Zayn, bringing him against his body. They are kissing again, but this time, more skin is available and Zayn is touching Liam’s all he want. Liam is doing the same thing with Zayn’s body, his hands going from his side, to his back and hips. Sometimes his fingers brush pass the small of his back, on his bum and Zayn wish Liam would go for it. 

He is rewarded when he snuggle closer to Liam and rolls his hips against Liam’s, one more time. This time, Liam’s hands go straight for his bum and brings it with him, making Zayn’s cock push against Liam’s. They groan again and go back for it. Zayn is rolling his hips over and over, searching more of Liam’s and chasing his own pleasure too. 

After a moment, Liam is probably thinking that it is not enough, so he brings his hand on the front of Zayn’s pants and cup Zayn’s cock in one hand. Zayn bites his lower lip to prevent a moan from going out of his mouth. 

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” says Liam against Zayn’s ear, kissing and licking it on his way. Zayn can’t restrain himself and finally moans loudly in the silence of the room. Liam then undoes the button of Zayn’s pants and plunge his hand in it. He takes Zayn’s cock in his hand again, and Zayn moans another time because skin on skin contact is awesome. Liam then start to pump him slow and solid, stroking Zayn strongly, making him see stars. The boy should be shy with the rapidity of his building orgasm. But Liam is so good with his hand that Zayn can’t care less. What is important now, is the feeling of Liam’s lips against his skin, his scent in his nose and his hand on his cock, stroking him deliciously. 

And even then, Zayn tries to keep his orgasm at bay, not wanting it to be done too soon. But Liam decide otherwise in saying something to him and Zayn has no other choice but to come right away.

“Come for me baby.” Liam has said and Zayn was spilling in his hand and on his stomach, surprised by his own orgasm and how strong it was.

And when he comes back to reality after his orgasm, Liam is looking at him with luscious eyes and he knows that Liam has just discovered something about Zayn. In fact, even Zayn has just discovered something about himself. He didn’t know he could come on demand like that. Maybe it is because of Liam’s voice. His voice is all smooth and calm, but also powerful and Zayn is wiling to obey to all of Liam’s command if he uses this voice again on him. 

Zayn realizes that Liam hasn’t come yet, so he takes it on him to make Liam come as hard as he just did. So he pushes Liam on his back and Liam lets him. Zayn then climbs on Liam’s body and brings his bum on Liam’s cock. Liam puts his hands automatically on Zayn’s hips, keeping him in place. Zayn then, feeling strangely stronger after his orgasm and also more confident, start rolling his hips against Liam’s, making his bum slides on Liam’s cock. He could feel it brush between his clothed cheeks and Zayn was wondering if he would feel Liam’s cock on his bare skin one day, whitout all these clothes. But now isn’t the moment because he has to take care of Liam and the latter is quite enjoying Zayn’s ministrations. His eyes are all over Zayn’s body, looking at him, devouring him. His hands comes to Zayn’s bum and pushes them on his cock just how he wants it and Zayn keep rolling his hips following Liam’s lead.

It doesn’t take long for Liam to be out of breath and Zayn is more than happy to not be the only one to come a bit too quickly. And when Zayn sits all the way on Liam’s cock, puts his hands on Liam’s legs, behind himself for balance, and rolls his hips in a filthy way, moaning because it’s such an awesome feeling to have Liam there, right under him. Liam comes with a cry and Zayn’s name on his tongue. He then grabs Zayn’s arms and brings him against his chest, kissing him and hugging him hard. Zayn bury his nose in Liam’s skin, breathing him in. A strong smell of sweat and sex is on his skin, mixing with his original scent, making Zayn’s head spin with it all. 

They are breathless, counting each inhalations and expirations of each other. Coming back from their orgasms, taking in the moment while they are at peace with themselves and before what they did, make Zayn thinks too much.

Because that was it, Zayn had given himself to Liam. Not entirely, not in the meaning of losing his virginity, but it was a close call. And Zayn knows now that if Liam would have ask it from him, he would have give it without thinking much about it. Is it a bad thing? Zayn is not sure because how can it be a bad thing when he is so good in his body and his mind right now? Sure, maybe he hadn’t plan to lose his virginity to a boy older than him, but he is ready, he thinks. Because Liam is everything he could ask in a boy. He is gentle, nice, and respectful. He couldn’t ask for more. 

When he feels Liam’s hand on his back and after on his head, brushing his sweaty hair out of his forehead, Zayn realizes that he was really far in his own mind. He raises his head from his improvised pillow that was Liam’s chest and look at him.

His eyes are still all shiny, looking at Zayn like he is still a precious thing. Zayn blushes again under Liam’s look but his cheeks are probably already red from their frolic. Liam buries his fingers in Zayn’s hair again, bringing him closer to kiss him on the lips. Zayn goes with him, not wanting anything else than to feel Liam’s lips against his own, again and again.

They kiss like that, slow and steady, for a moment, until Liam stops it and Zayn whines a little because he wants nothing other than to kiss Liam until he is out of breath or anything as foolish. But Liam has decided otherwise because he is pushing Zayn away from him. 

“Lets go Zayn, we have to change clothes. I’m sure you’re not as confortable as you wish in your wet boxers, yeah? I know that I’m not…” Liam says, looking at Zayn with that little smirk that is killing Zayn since the beginning of the week. 

Zayn whines a little more. 

“But I don’t want to get up. I just want to sleep now.”

“I know baby, but we have too. After it’ll be better, I assure you!”

And again, Liam has used this little word for Zayn and his cock twitches just because of it. Zayn didn’t know that words could be as powerful as this. 

But when Liam pushes him a little more, Zayn follows the lead. And when Liam gets up from the bed and even if Zayn wants nothing but to bury himself in his sheets again, he follows behind Liam because he is right, Zayn could use a change of clothes. 

Liam then gives a little kiss on Zayn’s cheeks before making his way out of Zayn’s room. The boy can’t help himself thinking that Liam could decide to sleep in his own room and not to come back to Zayn’s, after getting what he wanted. He tries not to think about this and changes his clothes, not bothering to put boxers on, only his pajama bottom. He even takes his t-shirt from the floor to put it in the hamper. After that, he climbs back in his bed, going under the covers and waiting for Liam. He didn’t know if Liam would be back, but he has to wait for him anyway. He wouldn’t go after Liam, his pride wouldn’t take it. He would just wait here, until Liam comes back. 

And he takes several minutes, because Zayn has closed his eyes and is half way to be asleep when the bed dips under the weight of someone else. Liam then lay beside him and passes one of his arm under Zayn’s shoulders. He then brings Zayn against his body and Zayn has no other choice but to push his nose against Liam’s neck and put an arm around his torso. Zayn wiggles a little to be in the best comfortable position and relaxes his body against Liam’s. 

Liam lets out a sigh and kisses Zayn’s hair, while brushing his fingertips along Zayn’s spine. And when Liam says good night, Zayn answer is half muffled by sleep and Liam’s skin. 

~~~~~

When Zayn emerges from his sleep on Saturday morning, someone is leaving kisses along his torso and going down on his belly. Zayn squirms a little in his half awakening state and tries to push away the lips that are tickling his skin. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. I’m tired to look at you while you sleep. I don’t want to sleep anymore.” says Liam between kisses that he drops all over Zayn’s skin. 

“But I’m tired.” Only answers Zayn while rubbing his eyes to wake himself more. 

Teeth sink in the skin of his hips and Zayn yelp. Liam only laughs and licks and kisses as an apology. 

“You slept quite enough! It’s almost eleven!” says Liam, a little exasperated by his boy.

Zayn forces himself to open his eyes and sees that Liam is looking at him, his head at Zayn’s hips level, his chin catching once in a while with the tenting fabric of Zayn’s pyjama bottom. Liam succeeds to give Zayn an erection while sleeping. Perfect. Even in his sleep, Zayn can’t compete against Liam, he is always a step ahead of him. 

Zayn bites at his bottom lip, preventing himself from moaning out loud because the sight is quite something. Liam, all ruffled by sleep, his hair going everywhere at the top of his head, some creases from the pillow on his right cheek, making him look boyish. His eyes are all sleepy, but full of mischief, like he had planned all of this before doing it. Zayn can’t help but groan because Liam will be the end of him. 

Liam only laugh before resuming his kissing. There isn’t an inch of Zayn’s skin that Liam hasn’t kissed already. Except for his waist and down, Liam hasn’t touched anything yet because of his pajamas But he has kissed every single other part of his upper body and Zayn is squirming and moaning after minutes of Liam’s soft gestures. 

Zayn is about to ask Liam to do something, anything. To beg him even if he has to. But finally, Liam makes his way to Zayn’s lips and kisses him deeply. After, he only kisses his way on Zayn’s jaw to his ear and lick at his earlobe before talking to the boy. 

“I want to see you all Zayn, can I?” 

And Zayn, without thinking much, nod his head frantically and moans when Liam laugh in his ear, sending air on sensible parts of him and making him shiver all the way to his toes. 

Liam then sits on his heels and slides his fingers under Zayn’s waistband. He pulls on it and Zayn lifts his hips to help him. The pyjama bottom is gone soon and Liam is looking at Zayn again, his eyes never leaving his cock, hard and curving beautifully toward his abs. Zayn almost wants to curl on himself because Liam is making him aware of his flaws. But he doesn’t let Zayn do anything of sort because he only comes back to Zayn’s body to kiss every part of his skin, this time going down on his hips, his thighs, his knees and up. Zayn is back to square one again, wanting anything but Liam’s touch on him. His kisses are amazing, but not enough at the same time. And he isn’t sure if Liam is waiting for him to say something but each time that Zayn thinks of saying something, Liam is looking at him expectantly, like he is waiting. But it makes Zayn shut his mouth even more, not wanting to give what Liam wants. He doesn’t want to be the first to break. 

But when Liam stops kissing him and brings his mouth near his cock, not touching it, just breathing over it, sending shivers and shivers down Zayn’s body, Zayn is up to anything just for Liam to touch him. 

“Tell me what you want baby.” says Liam, his mouth inches from Zayn’s cock and Zayn resolution break in hundred pieces. 

“Please Liam. Please.” he says, almost crying because he wants Liam on him NOW!

“What baby? Tell me.”

And Zayn lift his hips to meet Liam’s mouth, but Liam goes up with it, keeping distance between him and Zayn’s skin, not touching him anymore. 

“Liam. Please. Just… touch me. Touch me...please...”

And he doesn’t know if Liam understands that Zayn was about to cry or if Zayn has said enough, but Liam finally grants him by kissing the tip of his cock and licking his way to the base of it. Zayn doesn’t restrain his moans, letting them out like it is a liberation. And after that, Liam takes Zayn’s cock in one hand and stroke it just enough to send pleasure through Zayn’s body, but not enough to get him off. 

And Zayn understands that it was Liam’s way to say to him that he hasn’t asked for enough, he hasn’t begged enough. He wouldn’t get more than that if he doesn’t ask for more. And Zayn suffers enough at the moment to let his pride take control again. 

“Please Liam. I want more.” he says. He is shy to ask for more but then Liam is looking at him like he is waiting and Zayn has to say exactly what he wants. 

“I want your mouth. Liam please. I want your mouth on my cock. Your beautiful lips. I want them.” and he continues talking, like the dam has breaked and is letting all his emotions and words fly away. “Please Liam, I want them so much. I want you. All of you. Please.”

And when he looks at Liam again, he sees what his words are doing to him. His eyes are full of lust and he seems out of breath, still stroking Zayn’s cock slowly, but looking at his face, like he is something so special and amazing. And Zayn is about to speak again, to ask and beg again because Liam hasn’t moved yet, but he doesn’t have time because Liam finally does something and engulf Zayn’s cock in his mouth and moans around it. 

Zayn almost comes right away with all his pent up feelings. His hips lift by themselves from the bed, and Liam let them, lets Zayn’s cock go more deeply in his mouth and down his throat. Liam swallows around the cock in his mouth and Zayn moans because it’s the first time that he is feeling this and it’s amazing. Liam then put his hand on Zayn’s hips to push them down back on the bed, and he continue to suck on Zayn’s cock like it was his favorite flavored lollipop. 

Zayn can’t believe his luck. His first blowjob is given to him by the god of blowjobs. He wouldn’t have it from anybody other than Liam ever again. Because just the sight of Liam’s lips around his lengh would have made anybody else come right on the spot. And he is so eager to please. Sucking and licking and stroking Zayn’s cock avidly. Zayn wishes he could be more resistant but with Liam on his cock, he would be surprised to last more than a few minutes. 

And when Liam makes a particularly amazing move with his tongue around Zayn’s cock, Zayn’s only warning that he is about to come is his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair. Liam then manage to swallow all of Zayn’s come and to keep sucking him, riding his orgasm, until the boy is pushing Liam’s head away from him, not able to take more of it, his cock too sensible. 

Zayn stays like that, his body going lax on the bed, his eyes closed, breathing deeply, coming back for the most amazing orgasm of his life. And when he is able to talk, his only word is “Wow”. Liam only laughs above him, his breathing ghosting his hips where he is kissing Zayn again. He then climbs on Zayn’s body, coming up close to his face and smile down at Zayn while stroking his face. 

“You are amazing. I can’t believe how you are… amazing.” says Liam and Zayn laugh because of his lack of words. 

“Thank you. I was about to say the same thing of you in fact.” 

Liam only smile brightly to him and kisses his lips gently, still stroking Zayn’s face with his fingertips. Zayn deepen the kiss, tasting himself on Liam’s tongue. He passes his fingers in Liam’s hair, appreciating their silkiness. He strokes the side of his skull where his hair is short and find them tickling the palm of his hand. 

He kisses Liam some more, until he feels Liam’s hips roll against his and Liam is so hard that it makes Zayn moan out loud even if it is Liam who is chasing some friction to satisfy himself. 

Zayn then brings his hand to Liam’s bulge and stroke it through his boxers. Liam groans deeply, burying his face in Zayn’s neck. Zayn pushes Liam on the bed, on his back, and sits on his heels. He was really aware of the fact that he was naked, but his goal is to bring Liam in the same state of him. So he push his fingers under Liam’s boxers’ waistband and pull them down his legs. Liam is so big that Zayn gasp when he sees it. 

Zayn has a quite beautiful cock himself and he isn’t ashamed of it. But beside Liam, his cock isn’t impressive at all. And just from the sight of it, Zayn’s mouth water. He doesn’t know if it can all fit in his mouth, but he can try. He wants to at least. So Zayn kisses Liam’s sternum and goes down to his abs and his hips. Liam put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder to stop him. Zayn looks at him from under his lashes, licking his lips. 

“You don’t have to you know. If you don’t want…” Liam says but Zayn cut him right away. 

“Oh I want to Liam. So much. Please let me.”

Liam nods to Zayn, almost not able to keep his hips from lifting from the bed. 

“Ok baby, if you want to, you can do it.”

Zayn doesn’t know why but he says thank you to Liam before going at it. Like Liam is doing him a favour. 

Zayn licks at his lips one last time and goes for Liam’s dick, licking all the way from the base to the tip with his tongue out and his eyes closed. He can hear Liam’s breathing uneven from above him but he doesn’t stop. He licks again and again until Liam’s cock is all shiny from spit. He then brings his hand to it and begin to stroke it like he likes it himself. Liam groans and Zayn looks at him while taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Liam looks back at him and brings one of his hand to Zayn’s hair. He isn’t pushing Zayn’s head, just keeping it here, like it’s grounding him. 

Zayn then starts to really suck on Liam’s cock. Taking more in his mouth and stroking the rest with his hand. He can feel Liam wanting to push his hips up in Zayn’s heated mouth but is stopping himself to do so. Zayn is eager to please Liam as much as he did with him before. Zayn licks and sucks like his life depends on it and soon enough Liam is breathing really fast and his hand is stroking Zayn’s hair more firmly. He is pushing Zayn a little on his dick, but Zayn likes it. He didn’t know he has it in him, but it seems that Zayn likes to be pushed a little, to feel like he isn’t the one with all the control. So Zayn lets Liam push him more deeply on his dick and Zayn tries not to choke on it. But it’s like Liam knows his limits because he always keeps him on the edge of it. 

But then eventually, as Liam is keeping Zayn’s mouth on his dick, Liam spasms and cries Zayn’s name while coming in his mouth. Zayn keeps sucking and swallows all he can around Liam’s dick. But there is too much and some drips on the side of his mouth. He lets it go, too focused on sucking on Liam’s dick to ride him off of his orgasm. Soon, there his some on his chin too and it is kind of messy but Zayn doesn’t care. Not when Liam looks at him like he is the most fabulous thing in the word and ask him to come up and that he carefully wipes all of his come from Zayn’s mouth and chin with his thumb and kisses him afterwards like there is no tomorrow. 

They continue to kiss lazily on the bed, too good to get up and do something of their day. It’s almost twelve now and Zayn is hungry, but he is really too comfortable to stand up. But it’s finally Liam who stop it again and looks at Zayn before giving him one last peck on the lips. 

“We should get up. And maybe take a shower. And eat. I heard your stomach growls two times in the last ten minutes.”

Zayn buries his face in Liam’s neck, groaning a little. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but I don’t want to get up. I want to spend all day like this.”

Liam laughs deeply and Zayn likes it when he can hear it rumbling in his chest.

“We can. But after we get up and shower and eat something. How did I manage to find a lazy boy like you?” And Zayn in retaliation only pulls his tongue out. “And childish moreover!” adds Liam before tickling Zayn, making him squirm away from Liam’s fingers. 

Eventually they get up and goes to the shower. Liam takes Zayn’s hand and brings him with him in the bathroom. Zayn thought that maybe Liam wants to get off again, but he makes Zayn come with him in the shower and helps him wash his hair and his body, like Liam is worshipping Zayn’s body. It ends up with Zayn being hard again and Liam giving him a hand to solve his problem. When Zayn tries to help Liam too with his erection, he doesn’t let him. He just asks Zayn to help him wash his hair too and his body and Zayn helps him with pleasure because Liam’s body is so perfect Zayn could die just looking at it. Liam finally gets off by himself while Zayn watches him. Zayn is hard again but Liam does nothing to help him so Zayn only puts some clothes on his erection, trying to forget about it.

After that, they make their way to the kitchen and eat a big breakfast made of eggs, toasts, fruits, coffee and orange juice. They then go out on the wood deck and smoke a cigarette while exchanging kisses between each puff. 

For a reason or another, Zayn is still sleepy after that, so he requires a nap and Liam grants it to him since he seems really dead on his feet. They only lay on a longing chair in the backyard, Zayn almost on top of Liam because the chair isn’t that big and Zayn is asleep in less than five minutes. Liam isn’t sleepy, so he listens to some music from his phone and texts some friends from Uni while looking at Zayn and stroking his hair once in a while. He texts Harry too, to annonce him that he has spent the night in Zayn’s bed and Harry only answers him with a lot of emojis that are all happy faces with different states of happiness. 

Harry knew since the beginning of the week that Liam was quite enamoured of Zayn. The first time Liam has seen Zayn, he knew that he had to have him. He was so innocent, but not at the same time. At first hand, Liam was sure that Zayn was all awkward and cute, but then he said to Liam that he was smoking and his image changed from what Liam has thought. After that, Liam succeed many time to push Zayn a little more. It was all planned. The day when Liam came back from his run and Zayn was in the kitchen. He had planned that Zayn would be up and sees him like that. He didn’t know if Zayn would be interested in him so he had to do some sort of test. 

Liam had quite a lot of fun to make Zayn blush all the time. But Liam had to know how innocent and virginal Zayn exactly was. He knew that he maybe wasn’t that much experienced, so Liam had made this ultimate test when he wank loudly when Zayn came back home from the cinema. And it went really good since Zayn wanked too to the sounds Liam made. 

And from this moment, Liam only had one goal, to make Zayn come because the sight of Zayn after he has got off was the most beautiful one Liam has ever seen in his life. It took all of his control not to jump him right at this moment, when he made a little visit to Zayn after their wanking session. 

And then yesterday evening, he succeeded to make Zayn relax enough to have him and it was the best moment of his life. And Zayn was even better and amazing than Liam had imagine. Liam always had this little kink of domination in bed, but never found anyone who would follow his lead completely. Zayn had been perfect. He even got off on Liam calling him baby. Liam was in heaven and couldn’t believe his luck. But he was in a constant fear that something would go badly and that finally Zayn wouldn’t want to be with him. Liam hopes not because he wants to be with Zayn, to be his boyfriend, even, if he wants too. He knows that it will be hard, because of him being in Uni in a city that is two hours far from the city where Zayn is. But if Zayn is up to try, Liam is too. So bad.

Liam then continue to text with his friends until Zayn wakes up from his nap in Liam’s arms. He is all sleepy and ruffled and Liam can’t help but kiss him when Zayn looks up at the older boy. They kiss lazily until Liam’s lips tingles and Zayn’s own are puffy and his chin is red from Liam’s beard against his sensitive skin. After that, they decide to go for a walk because the weather is perfect, sunny with a little wind to cool them down. They walk hand in hand around the neighborhood. They talk more about their lives, their goals and their fears. They learn more about each other. Zayn is always surprised when Liam is asking him questions and is genuine with them, listening carefully Zayn’s answers, like he really cares. Zayn is trying to do the same, but he still is a little uncomfortable with Liam, because he is so amazing and beautiful. Zayn still can’t believe he got him. And when Zayn has a question for Liam, he always has the feeling that it’s stupid and is not sure if he can ask until Liam pry him to. But Liam is always happy to answer and laugh with Zayn and is funny and Zayn could die again and again. 

After their little walk, they come back inside and decide to watch a movie. Zayn let Liam choose the one he wants and Liam finally decide to put Mulan on and Zayn wants to die again because the Liam’s face when he suggests it is so cute! He finally curls his hand in Liam’s t-shirt and kisses him senseless until Liam is on top of him on the sofa and they’re not watching the movie at all. 

After that, they restart the movie from the beginning and settle themself on the sofa, Zayn all snuggled against Liam, his face in Liam’s chest hair because he required that Liam stays shirtless for the rest of the day and Liam did and the only condition was that Zayn removes his jeans. It was a fair business.

They finally decide to eat the leftover pizza for diner and to watch Mulan 2 and after that the first X-Men. Zayn was already sleeping on Liam at the beginning of X-Men, but Liam let him be since he could watch him sleep and run his fingers in Zayn’s silky hair while watching the movie. 

When the movie ends, Liam gets up and clean all the mess of their day, putting away the plates for the pizza and closing all the lights and the TV. He then returns to Zayn who is still sleeping on the sofa and take him bridal style in his arms and brings him in his room. He wakes up a little when Liam lays him in bed, the sheets being cold against his bare skin, but when Liam settle down with him, he snuggles against his body and goes back to sleep. Liam brings his arms around Zayn and closes his eyes. He goes to sleep listening to the slow breathing of his baby in his arms. 

~~~~~

In the morning, when Zayn opens his eyes and realises he is in bed, he is wondering how he got there. He has no memory of what happened after the movies the night before, but he suppose that Liam has something to do with this if Zayn can tell from the arm that is thrown over his torso and the body that is glued to his back. Zayn doesn’t want to wake Liam up but he has to get up to empty his bladder. So he turns around and he’s met with the most beautiful sight. Liam all rumpled from sleep, his hair falling on his forehead, his beard long enough that Zayn is almost tempted to pass his fingers in it. He is still asleep and Zayn doesn’t want to wake him up. He could just stay there and look at him, but his bladder wants nothing but to be emptied so he gets up and pass above Liam’s body to jump off the bed. He goes to the bathroom and decide to brush his teeth while he is there.

He thinks to come back in bed with Liam, but he isn’t sleepy anymore and he has an idea for breakfast. Since it was the last morning they have together and the last day, Zayn wants to thank Liam for the amazing moments he spent with him so he decide to go to the kitchen, still in just his boxers, not bothering to wear anything else and start on the breakfast. 

He is on his way to make the eggs when he hears a noise behind him. He tries to turn but jumps instead when two arms envelop him and his back is crushed surrounded by a warm body. 

“Hey baby, what are you doing?” says Liam, using the little nickname that still has Zayn weak at the knees. 

“I wanted to make you breakfast. Is that okay?” ask Zayn shyly as Liam makes him turn in his arms while kissing his neck hungrily. 

Liam makes a gruntle noise against the skin of Zayn’s neck but Zayn doesn’t understand what he is saying. 

“What?” Zayn asks. 

Liam then lifts his head and look at Zayn with big shinny eyes. 

“How are you so perfect? You are so amazing Zayn.”

“I’m- I’m not, really.” says Zayn, not able to stand Liam’s look and adverting his eyes, looking elsewhere but at Liam. 

When he is this sincere, Zayn wants nothing but to hide under his bed for the rest of his life because how Liam could be this entranced by him? It’s a mystery. Zayn is only… Zayn? Nothing special here. But then, Liam is saying things like that to him and he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“Zayn…” says Liam, taking Zayn’s chin between his fingers and lifting it until Zayn he is looking at him. “You are amazing, believe me. You really are,” and Liam smiles to Zayn and Zayn blushes as red as a tomato and when Zayn makes a move to hide himself in Liam’s neck, Liam lets him. 

While he has his nose on Liam’s skin, he enjoys his scent, a mix between sleep, sweat and his cologne. When he hears the butter fry in the pan, he hurry to remove himself from Liam’s embrace and crack the eggs to finish the breakfast. Liam stays there, kissing his neck once in a while and playing with the hair at his nape, trying to disturb Zayn and almost succeeding, because hey, Zayn is only human. Having Liam on him like that is doing nothing to help him concentrate on his task. And if the eggs burn a little, it’s only Liam’s fault and his lips’. 

They eat at the kitchen table, looking at each other lovingly and trading kisses between two sips of coffee. After that, Liam helps Zayn wash the dishes. He is humming under his breath while doing the chore and Zayn is smiling while looking at him wiping the dishes in the foamy water. He is only dressed in a pyjama bottom, his back on full display for Zayn to appreciate them. 

His muscles are running under his skin each time he is moving his arms and Zayn is a little mesmerized by the movements. He can’t help when his lips trace them between washing two plates. He puts the dishes away once they are clean and Liam cleans the counter. They are really domestic, exactly like Louis has said two nights before and Zayn isn’t disturbed by the idea. He likes it, Liam and him being all couply and domestic. This same idea makes something fly in his belly and Zayn is not sure what to do with that. 

After the breakfast., they goes to take a shower together. Zayn doesn’t know how he will be able to take a shower alone when Liam will be gone. He likes it so much, to take it with Liam, to help him wash his hair and get off with him. Zayn is sure that he will have an erection each time he will take his shower now, even if Liam is not with him, only from the memories of those they had together. 

They decide to do some clean up in the house. Not that they mess it up, but Zayn wants it to be really clean when his parents come back to prove to them that he can stay alone. Even if he wasn’t alone. Liam helps him even if Zayn says to him that it isn’t necessary. Liam makes him shut up by kissing him and takes the vaccuum to start passing it in the kitchen and the living room. 

The day goes by really fast and without realising it, it is already three in the afternoon and Zayn’s parents will be back really soon. Liam and Zayn enjoys their last moment together by kissing, getting off again, Liam giving head to Zayn again divinely and Zayn reciprocating. After that they only stay on Zayn’s bed, talking, kissing and waiting for Zayn’s parents to come back.

At a moment, it is quiet. Zayn, his head on Liam’s chest, is listening to Liam’s heart beat. Liam then starts to talk, “Zayn?”

His voice seems to be filled with worry. Zayn lifts his head to look at Liam. His face is showing traces of apprehension too, his brows furrowed and his lips caught between his teeth. 

“Yeah?” answers Zayn. 

“I know that… we don’t know each other a lot. And that I’m older than you…” Zayn is about to interrupt, but Liam doesn’t let him and continues. “And that I’m at Uni, far from here. And that after this week, it’ll be hard to see each other. But, Zayn.” and Liam look directly in Zayn’s eyes and Zayn’s heart seems to stop beating with the intensity of Liam’s look. ‘I- I really want to see you again. If you want…”

And Zayn doesn’t even wait before answering. 

“Sure I want to!”

Liam looks at him with some hope in his eyes, “You sure? Because it won’t be easy. You being here and me being away. I can’t come here every weekend because I have work. And you have homework and school. And really, I shouldn’t even ask you to do that, but… I’m being selfish…”

“Then it’s really okay to be selfish, because I want that too Liam. If you want me, I want you too. But I would understand if you just decide to go back to your life. I’m just a child comparatively to those boys and girls that are in your Uni.” Liam is shaking his head, his brows furrowed again. 

“No, Zayn. Those guys have nothing on you. You are perfect, Zayn. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. If you want me…”

“I want you Liam. I- I want to be your boyfriend, if you want.”

Liam’s smile become bigger and bigger while looking at Zayn. 

“You sure Zayn? Because I really want to. I want to call you my boyfriend. My Zayn. Can I?”

And those words makes Zayn’s all weak and funny inside, like his stomach is melting away and his heart is opening to let Liam in all the way. 

“Please, Liam.” 

And Liam kisses Zayn avidely. They kiss passionately, until they can’t breath and have to stop. And just like that, that is it. Zayn have a boyfriend now. A real boyfriend, for the first time. And it is the most amazing boy he could have find. He is in heaven. 

They are still kissing when they hear the front door open. They stop and look at each other with a slight panic in their eyes even if they were waiting for this moment since the beginning of the day. And when they hear Zayn’s mom yell Zayn’s name from the hallway, they hurry to get up. Liam helps Zayn put his t-shirt back on because somehow they succeed to remove it in the afternoon. Liam fixes Zayn’s hair and Zayn fixes Liam’s clothes and they kiss one last time before making their way for the stairs. 

“Hey mom!” says Zayn while making his way down the staircase. Looking at his mom make him realize that he missed her during the week, even if he didn’t have time to process it. 

“Sweetheart!” says his mom, embracing him in her arms. She is smelling of sand and solar cream and her skin is way more tanned than a week ago. She lets go of him, but looks at him at arm length. Zayn is almost squirming under her gaze, like she knows there is something new with him. And Zayn is sure that she knows, but he hopes she doesn’t know what exactly had happened this week. And when she sees Liam out of the corner of her eyes, she lets go of Zayn and goes to embrace Liam. 

“How did it go boys? You had a great week?” Zayn’s dad asks while giving a warm embrace to Zayn and a strong handshake to Liam. 

“Yeah it was good dad. How was yours?” 

And it’s the sentence that triggered his mom. She starts to telltale everything that happened in their week. How was the weather, how great the beach was, how perfect their hotel was, how they ate in a different restaurant every night. She has stars in her eyes while telling this to the boys and Zayn realises that his fatheris looking at his mother with a glint in his eyes, like he is happy just to see her this happy and Zayn knows that it’s exactly what it is. 

So Zayn asks more questions and his mom is more than happy to answer while Liam and Zayn’s father are listening carefully. Zayn sometimes look at Liam and can see Liam looking at him already. Everytime it makes Zayn blush and he hopes that his mother doesn’t see it. 

They talk some more, but eventually Liam has to go because he wants to see his parents before going back to his school. So Zayn helps him takes his things out of the room, and Zayn’s parents thanks him profusely and offers him some money, but Liam refuses it, saying that he was really happy to stay with Zayn and that he had a great week. Zayn smiles a little at that, but says nothing. 

After that, Zayn helps Liam bringing his things to his car and when his bags are all settled in the trunk, Zayn stays there, looking at Liam closing the trunk. When he turns to look at Zayn, he looks sad. Zayn is trying to be brave and confident, but at the same time he is thinking that maybe Liam was joking earlier and that he doesn’t really want to be Zayn’s boyfriend. But Liam doesn’t let him worry. 

Liam just takes him in his arms and hugs him hard against his broad chest. Zayn snakes his arms around Liam’s torso and breath him in while he can. 

“I’ll miss you baby.” says Liam in Zayn’s hair. “I’ll call you when I’ll be at my apartment okay?”

Zayn only nods against Liam’s chest, unable to lift his head and looks straight at Liam. 

“Okay, so I have to go now.” says Liam, but his arms tighten around Zayn’s body. “But I really don’t want to.” he adds groaning and burrying his face in Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn’s laughs a little and lift his head. 

“I’m the youngest, but I’m definitely more mature. Go! You have to go back to your big boy life. And moreover, Harry’ll wait for you.”

Liam pouts and Zayn wants to kiss him but is not sure if he can. He is sure that his mother has her nose in the window, looking at him. But Liam decides otherwise and kisses him deeply before releasing him. He then kisses him one more time on the forehead before opening his car door and sitting in it. 

“I’ll call you, okay?” 

Zayn nods and waves at Liam while he back off Zayn’s driveway. Liam waves at him before driving down the street to his parent’s house. Zayn is left alone in his driveway in a state of amazement and wonder. Was it all a dream or Liam would really call him back in the evening? Zayn is hoping that Liam would really call him, because he would wait for it all night. Because he loves Liam. He is sure that those weird things that are in his stomach when he is with Liam are love. He wants to try it with this boy even if he knows it will be hard. Liam’s worth it. Ten thousand times.

~~~~~

Epilogue

Zayn enters the dormroom that will be his own for the next year. It isn’t really big, two beds, two desks, two chairs, two wardrobes. They have their own bathroom, and a little corner that could be called a kitchen with a mini fridge, a little counter and a little oven. There is a cafeteria two floors down and a big kitchen they can use on their floor. Zayn is sure that it will be great to stay here, make new friends, even if his roommate is Niall, one of his best friend from high school. 

Zayn puts the box that he is holding on the desk and takes on his surrounding. It is perfect. He would put his books on the shelf that is over the head of the bed, his clothes in the wardrobe and he already knows that his desk will be his favorite place to do his homework because of the little lamp on the corner of it and the window above it. Zayn’s mom smile at him, looking at the room. 

“It’s cozy. A little small, but…”

“Mom, please. We talked about it. I want to be here.”

“I know, I know. But we could have pay for an apartment you know. It wouldn’t be this much expensive and-”

Zayn cut it off because it was a conversation they had a million times. 

“Mom, I’ll be okay, I promise. And there will be Niall with me! And Louis isn’t this far from here and-”

“Liam, I know. I know that. But I’m your mom and I can’t help but worry. I’m sorry, I’ll try to shut my mouth.”

She says it while smiling, but Zayn knows that his mom is worrying for real so he takes her in his arms and hug her with all his strenght. He hear her sob a little in his shoulder, but says nothing, even when she sniffles a little while saying goodbye and hurries to get out of his room. 

His father hugs him too and it is one of those moments where both sides are really emotionnal, but try not to let it seem. So it starts in a hug and continue with big pats on their backs and some play fighting at the end. His father tells him to behave and then they are gone. Zayn takes in a big shaky breath and exhales rapidly to prevent himself from sobbing. He is a big boy and he is in Uni now. He can do it. 

So to change his mind of all the overwhelming emotions, he starts to unpack his things, making his bed, puting his clothes on hangers in the wardrobe and books on the shelf. He is almost done when someone’s knock on the door. He smiles brightly and goes to the door. He opens it and his smile becomes even bigger. 

“Hey!”

“Hey baby!” Liam answers, entering the room and taking Zayn in his arms, hugging him hard and kissing him even harder. “I missed you.”

Zayn laughs while kissing Liam. 

“You saw me yesterday, you donut.”

“It feels like forever!” answers Liam, sliding his hands under Zayn’s bottom and lifting him from the floor. Zayn yelp a little but curls his legs around Liam’s hips. Liam kicks the door close and brings Zayn to his bed. He lets them fall on it, Zayn under him, but careful not to crush him. They kiss avidly again until they hear someone enter the room. 

“Oh no! Not already!!” an Irish voice makes them jump. “No, no. If I can’t see Bressie, you can’t snog your boyfriend in the room Zayn. It’s not fair!”

Zayn laughs while sitting straighter on the bed, Liam following him and relaxing beside him, his head on the pillow and his arms around Zayn. 

“Bressie is like, twenty minutes away from here. You’ll see each other all the time. So stop complaining!”

“Maybe, but he is not HERE! So you can’t snog your boyfriend. It will be our first rule. No snogging in the room!”

“Even if Bressie comes over?” asks Zayn innocently, knowing that Niall will realise that his rule make no sense. 

Effectively, he opens his mouth and closes it again, realising his mistake. 

“Rule number two, forget the rule number one.” says then Niall, while unpacking his first box. 

Zayn laughs and Liam only snuggle closer, his nose in Zayn’s neck. 

“Why didn’t you come live with me again?” asks Liam. It has been a big discussion since Zayn has been accepted to the same university as Liam. Liam wanted Zayn to come live with him. He has an apartment with Harry and there was enough place for Zayn. It would be cheaper than the dormroom, since they were three, but Zayn was really stubborn and has decided to stay in a dormroom. 

His first objection was because he wanted to live his first year like a proper uni student. He wanted to be with all the other onesand make friends. If he had gone live with Liam, it would have been harder for him to make friends. Here, with Niall, he knows that it will be an easy task. And the second objection that he didn’t say to Liam, is that he couldn’t believe that Liam still wants to be with him. They succeed to stay together since spring break and it is perfect. Liam is perfect. Always texting him and calling him. They even skyped when they missed each other too much. Zayn learnt the benefit of phone sex and learnt a lot more things with Liam. 

He lost his virginity to him and it was amazing. Liam had waited until they had a weekend only the two of them together at Liam’s apartment. And Liam had bring him to the restaurant to have diner and when they came back, he undressed Zayn slowly, kissing every inches of his body, making him crave Liam’s touch and kisses. And Liam had take him slowly and perfectly, making this night special for Zayn and Zayn couldn’t have ask for better. 

Liam is the first to have said “I love you” to Zayn and Zayn answered him right away when it happened because he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He was so gone for this boy already. And then, even six months later, Liam was still there, loving Zayn like it was their first day and Zayn just couldn’t believe his luck. And it’s why Zayn has wanted to live in the dormrooms by himself. Like that, if his dream is about to explode, he would have a place to live. Until then, he would cherish those moments with Liam with all his heart and hope that it would be forever. Because Liam is that for him, his forever. 

“So do you want to come to mine tonight Zayn? I have some things that I want to show you… just for my baby.” and shivers run down Zayn’s body when he hears Liam whisper those words to him, like the first time. He almost doesn’t hear Niall groans from the other side of the room as he kisses Liam back until his lips are raw and swollen.

**Author's Note:**

> loadedpayne on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
